


Dance me to the end of love

by liebemagneto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drama, M/M, World War II, Young Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Геллерт улыбается за пеленой молочного дыма — он знает все злачные места в округе. Те, где можно пропустить пару стаканов неизвестных настоек, шипучих и ярких. Где можно забыться.





	Dance me to the end of love

**Author's Note:**

> На песню Леонарда Коэна в [этом](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ch6h278GEpA) исполнении.
> 
> [Зеркало](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6223873).

— И часто ты тут бываешь?

Альбус — застёгнутый на все пуговицы, не в меру серьёзный для танцев — лишь приподнимает бровь. Он не против развлечься — пальцы, стучащие по столешнице в такт музыки, выдают его с головой. 

Геллерт взмахивает палочкой и прикуривает от россыпи волшебных искр. Ему нравится подавать всё — даже простое заклинание — красиво.

— Иногда, — Геллерт улыбается за пеленой молочного дыма — он знает все злачные места в округе. Те, где можно пропустить пару стаканов неизвестных настоек, шипучих и ярких. Где можно забыться.

Альбус крутит в узловатых пальцах тонкую рюмку Веселящей воды — американского напитка, совсем недавно появившегося в европейских клубах.

— Признай, это всё благодаря тебе, — он не уточняет — Геллерт понимает всё сам.

И глупо смеётся в ответ.

— Моя любимая песня.

Альбус обнимает руками его шею, молча соглашаясь на эту игру. Двигается мягко и плавно под хаотичный шум свинга.

— Расслабься. 

Геллерт резко дёргает конец тёмной шёлковой ленты с едва различимым узором. Альбус не противится — щурит светлые глаза и снимает с подноса очередную рюмку. 

Он снова смеётся. 

Стекло раскалывается на несколько частей, хрустит под ногами. Капли настойки блестят на губах.

Альбус сжимает губами скуренную наполовину сигарету — пепел хлопьями осыпается на вычищенный пиджак. Рука обжигает сквозь ткань, оставляя на спине шрамы — никому нет до них дела.

Музыка эхом отзывается в висках. Подталкивает их ещё ближе друг к другу, отбрасывая всех остальных за черту — краски сгущаются вокруг.

Геллерт тяжело дышит, касаясь дыханием щеки, — Альбус ощущает, как ритм стучит между его ребёр. Сигарета выскальзывает изо рта, исчезает в темноте зажатых тел, в сиянии, снегом ложащимся на кожу.

Сколько лет минуло, сколько дуэлей осталось позади? Скольких пришлось уничтожить, чтобы снова жить?

Альбус сбился со счёта, Геллерт никогда не считал. 

— Скучал?

Шёпот — на языке, на губах — привкус алкоголя и табака. Крови, пролитой во имя благой цели.

Всё осталось как прежде. 

Альбус закрывает глаза, и поцелуй затмевает здравый смысл.

Геллерту всё равно.


End file.
